I'm glad I survived
by Venetian King
Summary: A/U I suck at summaries but this is a Uhura and Nero Fic. Please read and review.
1. I'm glad I survived

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek

Nero is my favorite as well as Uhura so I'm excited about writing this story.

Enjoy and Please review.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"OWW!! Watch where you put that thing!!" Nero complained. "Well if you would just hold still it won't hurt as much." Dr. McCoy stitched up his scratches. Nero rolled his eyes and tried not to think about the pain as Uhura tried to hold him down. "Alright Uhura I'll be back try too keep him company." Dr. McCoy said walking out of the medic bay. "I don't need company." Nero grunted. "Just kill me now I have no other place to go." He sighed. "Oh stop complaining, You're lucky enough to be alive. Life is a gift don't ruin it." She said frustrated.

"It's not such a special thing if you have no one to spend it with. No one to give you a morning smile to start a new day. Not even big hug from your children as they come up and say good morning daddy. It's not so special if you now grieve the death of your own planet." Uhura had little tears forming in her eyes as he continued on. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I know how you must feel." She said. Nero placed a hand upon hers and looked up in her eyes and slowly sat up.

"Uhura we're preparing to beam you down to earth is all your stuff ready?" Spock said through the video chat. Uhura looked down at Nero and knew that he needed some kind of friend in this part of the galaxy.

"Spock I wish to take Captain Nero to Earth with me." She said staring up at the screen. Spock stared down at her and the at Nero who was still in shock after hearing Uhura's request. It was a long silence and then Spock answered. "Request approved." "Thank you Spock." She smiled and began taking the straps off of Nero.

"You want me to come with you?'' He finally spoke. "Yeah. The way I see it you can either come with me and start a new life on Earth or stay here on this ship for the rest of your life." She already knew what his answer would be so she continued to taking off the straps. Once she was done she helped him up and they walked to transporting bay.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

They were beamed down in front of Uhura's apartment building. Nero looked all around him and was surprised at the view. "This place is stunning." Nero stood in awe. "You like it?" She asked. "Well it's a whole lot nicer then my home planet. There was so much smug we could barely see the sun." Uhura guided him to the lobby where she got her room key. They boarded the elevator and arrived at the 32nd floor to her penthouse after all she did help save the Earth. "Where can I sleep at?'' Nero yawned. "Just down the hallway and to the right there's a spare bedroom you can sleep in there.

It was 6pm and Uhura was watching her favorite show. Nero came trudging out and yawned. "Hey it's about time you woke up." She smiled. "You need come with me." She grabbed his arm and they walked out to and she took him to the fair.

"What is this place?" He looked around glancing at all the neon and rides. "This is the fair. This is where people come to have fun!" She grabbed his arm again and she dragged him to the roller coasters.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

They walked out at the docks. "Wow you humans sure know how to have fun." He said stuffing his face with cotton candy. "You really like cotton candy don't you?" She giggled. "This is greatest thing I've ever tasted." he took another mouthful of it. "Oh here if you like cotton candy then you should try this." She bought them two hot dogs. He took a bight and grew wide eyed. "Wow!! This is delicious." he finished every last bit.

"Did you guys have beaches?" she asked. "Yeah but we never go in them. It's too risky with all the predators in them." he told her. "Well you don't have to worry about our beaches." she said as the walked to the sand. She stripped to her bra and underwear. "Aren't you coming?'' she turned back to look at him. "But I don't have, how you guys say, swimming trunks." "Well do you have boxers?" She asked. "Well yeah." He said still cautious about going into the water. "Well wear those." he did just that and they walked into the water. They kept walking until it was up to their chest. "Wow this water is cold." She shivered. "Is it cold for you?'' She turned but he was gone. "Where did he go?" she thought to herself she looked all around but he was nowhere in sight. Then she felt something brush up against her leg. It startled her until she saw Nero come up from the water. "What were you doing?" She asked with relief. "I was checking to see if it was safe but you can't see anything in these waters." he explained. "Well that's because it's dark out." She smiled. "Ohh." he turned and moved his hand through the water.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

After about 2 hours of swimming they walked out and sat in the sand and looked up the stars. "Wow. The stars are beautiful here." he stared up. "Yep that's one of the things why I like living near the beach. It's out of the city lights. So I can see the stars and I don't have to worry driving 2 hours to come to the hear when it's right behind me." She looked straight at the horizon.

She then looked at Nero who was staring at the at the sand. "What's wrong?" she said placing a warm hand on his arm. "I just miss her." he sighed. "It'll be okay I'm pretty sure she'll want you to be happy." She said giving him a comforting smile. He smiled back. "Yeah you're probably right." he said. "You know you remind me of her." he looked back up at her. "I do." she squeaked. "Yeah you're smart, caring, and sweet." he looked into her eyes. "AAAWWW!! That's so sweet." she smiled. "But she isn't as spirited as you. You're so full of life and you treat others with respect and your eyes are stunning to look at you." he leaned in close to her with his lips only inches from hers.

Her heart raced as he looked into her eyes. "I don't think we should do this." she whispered. "Well you said to start a new life hear. I want to start one with you." he looked deeply into her eyes. He slowly moved in and captured her lips.

She moved her hands across his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. The pulled away and she opened her eyes. "Wow you're a pretty good kisser." she panted. He smiled. He picked her up and carried her to her penthouse.

When they got to her floor, he unlocked the door and entered the room. He kicked the door closed with his heel and made his way to the couch. He set her down and crawled on top of her. "I love you Nero." she looked up into his eyes. "I love you too Nyota." he kissed he again.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nyota woke up next morning with Nero on top of her. She giggled and placed a kiss on his head and traced the lining of his symbols on his body.

He slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head. "Good morning you." She smiled. "Good morning." He repeated. He got up off of her and put on some clothes as well as Nyota.

Once she got dressed she went to sit next to Nero who was watching a movie. "I'm glad survived." He spoke. "You are? Why?" She asked. "Because I would never have found you." He said placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm glad you survived too." She placed her head on his chest. He massaged her back and sang her lullaby. She started tearing up when he finished.

"That was beautiful Nero." She said. "That's how we say I love you back on my planet." he said placing a kiss on her head. "I'm glad you came here with me." She looked up in his eyes. "I'm glad I did too." he placed soft kisses on her lips. She placed her head on his chest and slowly dosed off to sound of his beating heart.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm finishing up the next chapter.

I hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	2. Baby

Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own Star Trek so I don't have to repeat myself

Here's the second chapter enjoy!!

Oh and the rating has been changed to M

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nero walked stood out on the balcony inhaling the fresh air. Oh how he loved this planet. He felt slender fingers slide up his back and wrap around his chest. He turned his body and saw Nyota place a kiss on his nose. "I want you to come to my friends baby shower with me." she said wrapping her arms around her neck. "What's a baby shower?" he asked had a confused look. She smiled and explained to him what a baby shower was. "A baby shower is when we have a party and celebrate the expecting mother and shower her with baby gifts for her baby."

"I would love to go with you." He said placing a kiss on her lips. She giggled as his scruffy beard tickled her face. "What's so funny?" He smiled. "Your beard tickles." She laughed. "Well if that tickles you then how about this?" He began tickling her sides. "Hahaha that tickles Nero hahaha." She laughed. He stopped and kissed her on the lips again. "Okay we've got to get ready or we'll be late." she said.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

They arrived at Nyota's friend's house. They knocked on the door and her friend answered it. "Nyota you made it, but your early." she said with a smile on her face. "Tracy I want you to meet Nero." She introduced them. "Nice to meet you Nero." she shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too." He smiled. "Nero my husband is in the backyard if you want to hang with him. I'm pretty sure you don't want to be here when all the girls arrive." She chuckled.

"So Nyota how's life on the USS Enterprise?" Tracy stated. "Oh it's nice I go back up in two more years." she answered. "Is that where you met Nero?" Tracy asked while sipping her drink. "Yeah. Hey Tracy I've got a question to ask you." "Sure go ahead." Tracy urged.

"How's it like being pregnant?" Uhura asked while looking at Tracy's belly. "Well being pregnant might has it's days but you get used to it after a while." she answered. "I just can't to get it over with so I can take care of my baby boy." she said while rubbing her belly with a smile. "Oh you can feel him kick." Tracy grabbed her hand and placed it on her. "Oh wow!! You got quite a kicker there Tracy." The both laughed. "Are you thinking of having on with Nero?" Nyota looked up at Tracy and smiled. "Yeah I'm thinking about it, I'm not sure yet." "Well Donna has a two year old and she says it's a little work but it's fun taking care of a baby." Tracy took another sip of water.

Soon all the other guess started showing up and playing games and such. Uhura thought about if she wanted a baby or not the entire time though.

"Donna." she called. "Hey Nyota what's up?" she walked over to her. "I'm thinking about having a baby, but I want to know how it's like." she looked up at her friend. "Oh my God Nyota, having a baby is truly a gift from God. They will keep you with a smile on your face every morning, they will make you laugh. It's a beautiful thing to have." They sat there talking over how great having a baby.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nero and Nyota walked back in the door of their home. Nyota walked into the room and came back out in her pajamas. She saw Nero out on the balcony again she walked up to him and kissed his cheek. He turned around and kissed her on her forehead.

"Nero I……..I-I want to have your baby." she whispered. Nero looked down at her. "Are you sure?" he asked placing another kiss on her forehead. She looked back up into his eyes. "Yes I'm sure. I want to hold your baby Nero." she kissed his lips.

He picked her up and carried her off to the bedroom. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." he whispered in here ear which sent chills down her body. "I want to do this Nero." she kissed his cheek.

Nero placed soft kisses on her lips and down her jaw line. He slowly took off her shirt and felt down her sides. She took off his shirt and rubbed his back. He nibbled on her neck making her moan. "OOHHH!! I want you so bad!" she screamed. He took off her bra and started feel up her breasts. She could feel he clit getting wet. She pulled off his pants and felt his hard member on her thigh. He placed kisses down her body until he reached her pants. He slowly unbuttoned them and slid them off. He saw how wet she was for him.

He slid her panties off and lowered his head. She gasped as she felt his tongue licking her lips. She moaned and her hands went immediately to his head. "I don't think I can hold it much longer Nero!!" she moaned out. "it's okay Nyota just let it go." She did and she could hear him slurp up every drop as she came. He rubbed up her thighs and kissed her belly. He went back up to her head and kissed her lips again. "I want you in me Nero. Make love to me." she whispered. She moaned when his dick was rubbing up against her.

He slowly entered her and stopped. He waited for her to adjust. "I don't want to hurt you my love." he whispered to her. He pulled out and thrust back into her. She moaned as he picked up the pace. He felt his climax coming up soon as well as Uhura. He did a few more thrusts until he came inside of her.

They both panted as Nero rolled to her side. "She turned to her side and placed a kiss on his nose as he slowly dosed off. She put her head on his chest and traced his symbols with her fingers. "I love you Nero she whispered and fell asleep in his arms.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok I hope you guys liked this chapter.

Please review.


End file.
